


December 27th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [27]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 27th

Early in the morning after Christmas, JaeJoong sat snuggled deep into a woollen blanket on the balcony of their shared apartment and enjoyed the first signs of sunrise. It was still cold outside, a steaming mug of tea stood beside him and the woollen blanket kept him quiet warm. It helped though that he was wearing a woollen beanie as well. He enjoyed the silence after the eventful Christmas holidays and bathed in the first rays of the morning sun. He frowned a little when the glass door of the balcony was opened.

“What are you doing out here?” When he registered ChangMin's sleepy voice, the frown was replaced with a soft smile. “Enjoying the sunrise,” he replied and flashed ChangMin a gentle smile. The sleepy head yawned loudly and hummed. JaeJoong chuckled when ChangMin shivered at the coldness creeping through his pyjama. He patted the place next to him, “Sit here with me.”

ChangMin shrugged and hurried to slip under the warm woollen blanket. He smiled widely when he pecked JaeJoong's cheek who in return snuggled against him. They sat like this until the sunrise was in full bloom and the other occupants of the apartment had risen from their slumber as well.


End file.
